


No.

by Xarciel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarciel/pseuds/Xarciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp had never seen anything worse...<br/>An old drabble from onepiece_300 for the topic 'three little words [but not 'I love you']'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No.

In the end they'd decided that Sanji should tell him. It just felt right.

Their captain had been silent ever since, staring into space from atop his special seat on Sunny's head. It had been nearly two hours since he'd made a sound, his desperate cries of defiance swallowed harshly as he'd accepted the truth, realising no matter what he said, what he claimed, what he did, there was nothing to be done.

It isn't something he can fix.

In a few days they'll be able to get things in order. Nami said there was an island nearby, and hopefully there they'll be able to resupply, and to find some one to help them fill the void.

He knows Luffy is blaming himself. He can see it in the defeated slump in his shoulders, the blank and almost teary look, his face already stained with drying tears from his last outburst. He thinks about bringing him down, getting Luffy to fish with him. It won't help, the waters here are empty of any life, defeating the real purpose of their normal escapade, but normally it would be enough to distract him. Now he just fears it would make things worse.

Sanji'd locked himself in the galley since he'd told the rest of the crew- those who hadn't been with him when he'd uncovered the terrible scene, and Usopp doubts they'll see him before dinner, if at all. He also needs time to adjust.

A gurgled wail breaks through the air, descending into heart-wrenching sobs, and he turns back to their captain, snot-faced and bawling.

It terrifies him that three little words are all it takes to do this to their captain. Three little words.

No more meat.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get you? This was the weekly winner for the onepiece_300 waaaaaay back in the day and has the dubious honour of being the first piece I'm moving over to AO3.


End file.
